


I’ll Be Good

by 0alchemy0



Series: Hellfire [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0alchemy0/pseuds/0alchemy0
Summary: What if everyone wasn’t so quick to trust Rin after finding out he is the son of Satan? Oh how everything could have ended differently if they kept their distance from him...__________Yes the title is based off of the song by Jaymes Young, but this is not a song fic. The title inspired me.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Hellfire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917040
Comments: 46
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the greatest with explaining things (aka the shitty summary I gave)
> 
> I’m not the most consistant writer so if there is a huge pause between chapter uploads, my bad I get severe writers block / bored with fics when I don’t know where I should take them next.

The hair clip was a peace offering. Both Rin and Ryuuji knew that. Rin thought it was payback for the other day in class, when he was almost eaten by the Reaper in class. He thought that everything was going to be fine afterwards. Apparently not. Ryuuji could have died, and he knows it. Rin could have died. Yet neither of them did, and it's because of Rin. The hair clip isn't the only thing Ryuuji is going to offer. He walks over to Rin's dorm after school is out for the weekend. He finds Rin's room and knocks on the door. He has is own books awkwardly under his arm as he waits an annoyingly amount of time for Rin to show up at the door.

"Ryuuji? What are you doing here?" he asks, rubbing his eyes. His hair is a mess - more so than usual. He was sleeping not even half an hour after school ended. Mind you, he already sleeps through his classes as it is. 

"You saved my ass the other day, so I'm going to save yours in school,"

"No, Wait, we just got done with school I just want to sleep-"

"You sleep all during class anyway, so what's the point?" He pushes past Rin and puts his books and papers on the desk. Rin reluctantly slumps down in the chair next to him. They get to studying stuff from the cram school and the regular high school. They go from the material Rin is the worst at to the easier stuff. They both lose track of time and wind up in the kitchen, cooking with Ukoback. They intended on going back up to study but they lost track over eating a late dinner and swapping stories from their childhood. which evolved into them cleaning up in the kitchen and rat tailing each other and throwing handfuls of bubbles at each other. 

Yukio witnessed this, the two of them just being teenagers and doing normal teenager things as if Rin weren't the spawn of satan and as if Ryuuji never went what he went through during the Blue Night. Yukio saw the look Ryuuji gave Rin when he wasn't looking. The heart eyed look. Ryuuji looked away as Rin turned around to grab something else to put away. He gave Ryuuji the same look. Yukio smiled to himself as she realized that Rin is going to have someone in his corner that isn't his own brother or the people at the Monastery. He has a human friend who is going to be there for him. Yukio sneaks by and goes up to the dorm room and finishes his own school work as long as working on some lesson plans for tomorrow.

"Hey, Ryuuji, thank you," Rin says as Ryuuji collects his things and makes his way back to his own dorm. 

"No problem. I'm still going to kick your ass at everything" He says in his usual tone towards Rin. Only this time his face has a more playful look on it. Rin rolls his eyes. 

"Whatever you say Rooster-boy." Ryuuji narrows his eyes for a second before the two break out in laughter. Ryuuji rips a corner of one of his papers off and starts to scribble something on the paper. It's his number. 

"Here. If you need help with any of the homework, text me or call or whatever," he says. Rin smiles, thanks him again. He flops on his bed with a dopey smile on his face. 

"I see you had a fun afternoon," Yukio says, walking out of the bathroom after taking a shower. 

"It's whatever. Just did some studying. No big deal. I mean I do want to become an exorcist so I can kill Satan," Rin says, shrugging his shoulders. Yukio smiles to himself, knowing Shiro would be proud of Rin - he is making an effort. He is actually doing well in school. He's actually putting in an effort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is hella short, I know. I don't know where exactly I should start this so I kind of just went with it. I just recently rewatched it so everything is still fresh in my brain but if things aren't correct or I'm missing something, or the characters are slightly ooc or very much ooc, my bad. I get scatterbrained sometimes when I write / I don't really draft anything, I just write. 
> 
> I don't really have an uploading schedule, so bare with me and my inconsistancy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! stay tuned for the next one which I promise I will try to make longer. When everything really starts going, the chapters will get longer and less boring as it was in this one. I promise this is a pretty dope story I got swirling around in my head!!!!  
> XOXO Tanis (Tai)


	2. Chapter 2

The night of Shiro's death still plagues Rin. Yukio wasn't there, so he didn't see and hear everything like Rin did. On nights like this, he usually would sit up on the roof, looking out at the stars until he calms down and or get's tired. Some nights he falls asleep on the roof. Those nights Kuro becomes a giant version of himself and he lays next to Rin, making sure he doesn't roll off of the roof or a lower level demon doesn't get in. Or if any demon get's through. It's become a nasty habit for demons to somehow break through or finesse the warding. Tonight, just sitting and looking at the sky isn't going to do anything, so Rin decides to walk around the grounds of the academy. Kuro trots happily beside him.

 _Do you miss him? Shiro?_ Kuro asks.

"All the time," Rin replies. "I always hear his voice in the back of my head when I do something particularly stupid." Kuro chuckles at that. "Maybe someday I can take you to the monastery where Yukio and I grew up. There's a bunch of Shiro memorabilia there." 

_Really?_

"Yup, old clothes, t shirts, photos of him, Yukio, the others and I throughout the years. You can see him get more and more grey in every photo." Rin smiles. He wouldn't mind going through some of Shiro's things. Maybe going back there will bring some catharsis and he wouldn't have the reoccuring dream of that night.

______

One of the down sides to every other night resulting in waking up and not being able to fall back asleep, is Rin is the most exhausted he has ever been. He cancelled on Ryuuji twice for help on school work because he could barely keep his eyes open and he didn't want to come across as rude if he fell asleep when Ryuuji was only trying to help. Rin thought it was a good plan. This way Rin could con Yukio into helping make his excuses seem more legit. Today, it's Yukio had Rin go run some errands for him. Only when Ryuuji was leaving the apartment, he saw Rin and Kuro on the roof of the dorm. 

"Bastard," Ryuuji mutters under his breath. He marches back inside the dorm and makes his way all the way up to the roof, to find Rin leaning against a giant Kuro sleeping. "Okumura!" He yells. Rin jolts awake. His first reaction is to reach for Kurikara. It takes him a moment to realize he's not in a dream before he relaxes. "What the hell man, you trying to blow off studying all of a sudden?"

"No, sorry, just-"

"Not running errands for Yukio, or getting more food for the dorm, or whatever lame-ass excuse you've come up with," he yells, making his way over to him."What gives? huh?"

"I haven't been sleeping," Rin says smallishly. Ryuuji's steps towards Rin stutter before he continues slowly. Rin sits up and rubs whatever sleep he had from his eyes. The setting sun is beaming right in his face, he almost debates going over to the other side of Kuro. He opens his mouth to tell him why, but he catches himself. Explaining how Shiro died would open up a whole door of questions Rin isn't prepared to answer. 

"Do you know why you can't sleep?" he asks. Rin nods. "Stress from balancing the regular school and the cram school?"

"Family drama," He says as vaguely as possible. Ryuuji nods his head slowly, trying to think of something to say. 

_Why aren't you telling him about Shiro?_ Kuro asks. 

"Not now buddy, maybe tomorrow we can go," Rin says to Kuro, winking.

_Ooh I get it._

"Where are you guys going?" Ryuuji asks.

"Back to the monastery. We're just going to pick a few things up. Honestly this time, no lies and no schemes. Want to come along?" 

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, why not."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuuji knows of who Rin's dad is. He's never met him though. He figured if he met Shiro, a lot of Rin's mannerisms would be explained. All of the people there crowd around Rin, welcoming him home. They all smile at Kuro and welcome him home too. They joke about how they miss his cooking and sooner or later someone is going to. Rin jokes about making them lunch today and sending over food from the academy for them.

"Don't tempt us," One of them says. The others laugh while Rin asks one of them something. He waves Ryuuji and Kuro to follow him. Through a door from the side of the monastery, leads to a kitchen and then the main house part. Ryuuji looks at a photo hanging on the wall. It's one of Rin and Yukio's birthday's. Everyone is crowded around them and a huge Christmas cake. 

"Which one is Shiro?" Ryuuji asks Kuro. Kuro jumps up on Ryuuji's shoulder and paws at the grey-haired man with a wrinkled smile. He knows Shiro is an exorcist, so he assumes he's off on a mission. He doesn't know that on the ground they were standing on earlier is where Shiro was possessed by Satan. Where he killed himself in order to protect Rin. He doesn't know of the power Rin has coursing through him - the blue flames that have undoubtedly killed millions on Satan's joyride during the Blue Night and most likely other times too. Rin has disappeared down a hallway and Kuro vaults off of Ryuuji's shoulder and slinks into a room, trying to find where the threshold of Shiro memorabilia is. There are more photos around of everyone through out the years. Mainly birthdays and school art projects. Ryuuji walks down the hall and finds a messy kids room he believes is Rin's. On the desk there is failed tests and half finished homework. There is one spot on the desk, that's clean. It's an old set of rosary beads next to a family photo - of Rin, Yukio and Shiro. It looks only to be a couple years old. Rin has his dopey, lopsided smile on his face while Shiro and Yukio have straight set smiles. The more Ryuuji looks at the three of them, the more he realizes that the two must take after their mother because they don't look like Shiro. Not in the slightest.

Ryuuji hears Rin laughing and talking to Kuro. He looks down the hall and in an adjacent room, Rin is packing some old t shirts in a card board box. Ryuuji walks over there and stands in the door frame. The room looks like it hasn't been touched or inhabited in a while. There is a thick layer of dust accumulating on every surface. When Rin closes a dresser drawer, a cloud of dust puffs up in his face. Ryuuji laughs at Rin's sneezing fit as he and Kuro walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

"I'm just going to grab one more thing and we can go back to the academy," Rin says. He steps into his room and grabs the family photo Ryuuji was looking at along with the rosary beads. They leave the monastery, Rin diving into story after story about the streets and the playgrounds and the alley. They pass a group of boys who start yelling and teasing Rin.

"Oh c'mon Okumura, not gonna throw any more punches? Hmmm? After daddy's-" Rin turns around and gives the kid with hair as white as snow and a now crooked nose a look that makes all the PTSD from the night he was possessed come back and he shut right up. Ryuuji has always known Rin to be the type of person to go throw a punch when he had the chance. Hell, he's thrown a couple in Ryuuji's direction - and vise versa. Rin turns on his heel and he continues walking down the street. 

"Do you want to stay at the dorm for lunch? You can bring the guys if you want. Ukobach and I can cook," Ryuuji says he already has a lunch. But everyone knows he's going to try to mull over everything about Rin. First of all, why was he taking some of Shiro's shirts - assuming that room is Shiro's. Why were those kids taunting Rin? and what happened with that anyway? The kid taunts him and says something about Rin's dad and he looks as if he was going to throw that box at the kid, but he didn't. Since when did Rin not punch the living shit out of someone? Then he changes the subject to something he has a lot of ground with, cooking. He's been mysterious since day one. Maybe Ryuuji doesn't like him and he's just curious about uncovering all of his secrets. Where did Shura bring him after the day at the amusement park? Why did he come back all beaten, bloody, bruised and limping? He was excused from any physical activity in all classes that required some.

 _This kid is just question after question after question._ Ryuuji thinks as Rin silently walks down the street with a content smile on his face. 

____

"I didn't punch him, I promise!" Rin says, "Ask Ryuuji he was with me!"

"And you didn't flame out?" Yukio asks. 

"I swear," Kuro nods his head in agreement. 

_No demon stuff at all, he was fully human the entire time!_ Kuro says. 

"Kuro can vouch for me. And Ryuuji," Rin says. Yukio rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.

"What did you pick up from the house anyway?"

"And old photo of you, Dad and I, the rosary beads he always had on him. Some old t shirts for Kuro who has had trouble sleeping because he misses Shiro so much," Yukio sees right through the like, knowing that it's Rin who can't sleep. Despite his best efforts, Rin is not the quietest person ever. Plus a tad bit of twin telepathy may come into play with this one. He hears Rin sit up right in bed and he just wakes up. Yukio always falls asleep right after, but he wakes up again when Rin comes back into the dorm from where ever he goes. Kuro nods in agreement, playing up this act. 

"Says the one with the huge bags under his eyes," Yukio replies, cocking an eyebrow at Rin.

"I thought this was a judgment free zone. We should be trying to help Kuro in this difficult time," He jokes. Kuro narrows his eyes at Rin and he jumps over to Rin's desk. He goes inside the box and makes his little bed out of Shiro's old clothes. Yukio nods towards the box and looks back at Rin - his silent way of asking what he's going to do with it. "I thought if I had some of Dad's stuff, I might be able to sleep. Remember when we were six and you had a nightmare and wouldn't let him leave the room? Like at all that night?"

"Yeah, I woke up in the morning holding an old balled up college hoodie of his,"

"Little you thought he was still there because the hoodie smelled like him," Rin shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno, I thought if I had something of Dad's around, I would be able to sleep easier. It's why I'm actually putting in an effort in school, why I didn't punch that kid. I want to make him proud and make up for what I said to him that night."

"I mean, it's worked on Kuro," Yukio says. He stands up, saying something about getting ready for bed. He pats Kuro's head and stalks off to the bathroom to shower. Rin looks over at the box, the only thing he's unpacked is the photo from three years ago, when Yukio graduated junior high all with top marks and Rin barely graduated. Even though every day and night was a fight about making sure Rin was behaving and getting his homework done, Shiro was proud of him no matter what. Which makes he guilt he feels for everything he said to him sting more and more and more. He gets up and leaves the dorm, deciding he's going to go on a walk to clear his head. This is going to be a long ass night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo two uploads in one day, I'm on a roll. I'm usually never this consistant, I've literally just been hyper fixating on Blue Exorcist for some reason - and yes, this is my first fic I've uploaded for Blue Exorcist. I mainly write stuff for Yuri On Ice because I figure skate (and I'm legit drafting another fic for that fandom so if Y'all are YOI fans, keep an eye out!!!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!! Stay tuned for the next one that IDK if I will post it tonight tomorrow or whenever. No one will ever really know.
> 
> XOXO Tai


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is hella short bc I have school T-T wish me luck. I’ll hopefully write more tonight either on a separate chapter or on this one (most likely another chapter) enjoy this little snipit!!!

Grimoire studies is just that - Grim. They have been challenged to fend off a few goblins, using wooden katanas. Ryuuji is confident as ever. Or was, until he realized that the goblins are a lot faster than he thought they were. Granted there was a teacher there, but having a goblin coming flying at your face, teeth and claws bared ready to go in for the kill, you tend to forget everything. His mind when completely blank. Instead of dodging them or hit them away with the katana. Out of pure instinct - and at this point habit - Rin jumps in and hits the goblin out of the way, Professor Tsubaki didn't shoot the goblin. Instead he watched as the two of them worked together - for the first time ever in his class - and killed the goblins. 

"Hey, did you ever figure out your borderline insomnia problem?" Ryuuji asks, wiping the sweat from his face. 

"Kinda," Rin replies. He's still restless at night, and the nightmares aren't getting any better. Though they are less frequent, the intensity of the nightmares skyrocketed. He's started to flame out sometimes. Yukio says it's just his emotions taking over. That it's a result of panic and once he controls his flames he won't flame out like he does. 

"I have some things that might help. You did save my ass... again," 

Rin chuckles nervously "At this rate, we're going to be in an endless debt to each other." Ryuuji smiles and Rin and walks into the boys locker room to change. Rin lingers a bit before going in the locker room himself. The guys are talking while changing and Rin catches a glimpse of Ryuuji's shirtless torso. He knew he was ripped, just not that ripped. He keeps his head down, partly because his hair flops in his face and it hides his blush. He changes away from everyone so they don't see his tail that he keeps wrapped around his torso. He could have it out and say he's the son of some demon. But then there's the whole ordeal with people asking which demon and why he wants to kill Satan if he's part demon himself. Thankfully no one has mentioned the ears or the fangs - then again they're barely noticeable unless he's flaming out and or people are paying that close of attention to him.

"What is it? Are you going to drug me or something?" Rin asks, cocking an eyebrow as they all gather their stuff and leave to go to lunch. 

"No, it's a tea. My mother made it for me when I was younger and couldn't sleep," He says. "No drugs, I promise."

"Whatever works, am I right?" Rin asks, shrugging his shoulders. 

"You know maybe I will drug you," Ryuuji replies. "I'll get the jump on studying and I'll get to Satan before you do." 

"Oh, in your dreams roster boy," Rin replies, nudging Ryuuji playfully. 

_OOoOOOO Rin has a crush_ Kuro says in a sing song voice. Rin narrows his eyes a Kuro. 

"No I do not," He mumbles. Hell, he doesn't even know if he's being honest. Yes, he thinks girls are hot, but then there Ryuuji. There's something about him that makes Rin go all fuzzy. Rin and the guys all hang out during lunch and Ryuuji sneaks Rin a box of tea bags from his own backpack.

"Here. I have a bunch at my dorm these should help." Rin smiles and thanks him. Theres definitely something there between Rin and Ryuuji and Rin can feel it. When Ryuuji is helping him with school work how their knees under the table will brush against one anothers. The sneaked looks when the other isn't looking. They stopped their quaraling - if they do get in a row, it's all playful, no ill-intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's like the middle of the night here after a particularly rough day mentally so if this chapter is trash, that's why. Not to make excuses or anything, but I'm making excuses. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Stay tuned for the next to see where our favs go next  
> XOXO Tai
> 
> P.S., I was debating posting an Original work of mine. IDK if people really even read OG works as much, Idk if anyone would even give an OG work of mine the time of day. Lmk what y'all think / if you would read an og work or what have you <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever and a half to post!!

For the most part the tea did help. Rin did fall asleep. Stay asleep, not so much, but he did feel better in the morning. Catching up on school work absolutely sucked. He went through his normal day and spent too long catching up on assignments and materials he missed because he was too sleep deprived to remember to do anything. Ryuuji has been a godsend, helping him out on everything regardless if Rin asked or not. Slowly, it became a little routine of theirs, Rin would wait on one of the bridges for Ryuuji and they would walk to Rin's dorm, raid the kitchen, and then work on school work for hours and then watch whatever was on the TV. On the weekends they would stay up all night, evidentially keeping Yukio up all night. They would be talking and laughing, wide awake until the sun comes up. 

_OOooOOOo Rin's in loooooveeee_ Kuro teases one monday when he catches Rin smiling while Ryuuji and the others are all waiting on the bridge for Rin so they can all walk to class together. 

"No, We're friends," 

_Hmmhmm, and I'm a street cat,_ Kuro replies. Rin rolls his eyes. _We all know it was Bon's idea because only he waits at the bridge for you._ Rin knows Kuro is right. 

"Hush up," Rin replies. "We're just friends." Kuro narrows his eyes at Rin and keeps walking by his side. 

_Do just friends look at each other like that?_ Kuro asks. 

"Like what?" 

_Like_ that, He replies. Rin looks up and everyone is smiling, but it's the look in Ryuuji's eyes. Rin feels his heart skip a beat as he auto-pilots and smiles back at all of them. They all go into the usual student talk abou teachers they do or don't like but all Rin can really focus on is the small glances Ryuuji makes towards him while they walk to school.

"Oh, hey, Bon, thanks for the tea, it really helped," Rin says, Bon's face only get's redder and Rin doesn't realize why at first. 

He called him Bon and not Ryuuji or Suguro. He called him by the nickname Koneko and Shima call him. He doesn't seem to mind at all.

____

"Okay, are we going to talk about the fact that Okumura called you 'Bon' this morning?" Shima asks while he and Bon break away from Koneko and Rin to get to their morning maths class. "He's never called you that before. Have you guys finally done something?"

"Didn't even notice, and no what?" Bon plays dumb. 

"Oh c'mon, you know what I'm getting at," Shima wiggles his eyebrows but Bon shrugs his shoulders, still playing dumb when his heart is still racing because Rin called him Bon. A nickname only very very few people call him. He wouldn’t mind if Rin called him that, it just caught him off guard. He likes it when Rin calls him that, more than he should. Part of him wishes Rin failed a test and or needs help with understanding new material in one of his classes so they can hang out and study for an hour and then goof around like normal teenagers do. He and Rin the other day went to town just because. They went into a toy shop and found Nerf guns on sale and they spent one of their afternoons shooting each other with the foam bullets. It was money and an afternoon well spent because they ended up improving this whole dramatic "stand-off end-scene" like in some of the moves they watched. Which left them both laying on the ground crying from laughing so hard. Then waking up the next morning sore from the laughing or running around and contorting their bodies so they don't get hit with the Nerf bullets.

Those are his favourite days. Maybe they should find a laser tag place sometime when they have a moment of from school. Hell, everyone should go with them, Rin isn't nearly as annoying ad Ryuuji thought he was at the beginning of he year. Granted, he does ask a lot of dumb questions but that's just who he is. Ryuuji figured that Shiro wasn't going to bring them into this line of work unless they got their temptate or something. There are still a lot of unanswered questions about the Okumura's. 

Rin didn't have anything from the regular school that he needed help with, but nevertheless he still invited Ryuuji over to hang when Cram school got out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewatched the series (again) on Netflix and I have decided to change the order of some things. I'm going to put the events in the Kyoto Saga after the events of the main series because creative licence.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!! The next one will be up soon!  
> XOXO Tai


	6. Chapter 6

Shima and Kuro aren't the only ones noticing the way Rin and Ryuuji have been acting around one another. Hanging out after school, the little elbow nudges between them when they want to get the others attention. Ryuuji will throw balled up pieces of paper at the back of Rin's head when he's dozed off in class to wake him up. Rin gives Ryuuji pointers in their grimoire studies, especially if they're in the arena and Ryuuji is paying more attention to showing of for Rin than what's actually going on around him. He's stupid drunk on what he feels towards Rin Okumura, not knowing if it's mutual or not. Koneko, Shiemi, Izumo and just about everyone else sees the way Rin and Ryuuji act around one another. Its not like either of them has hidden it well. So knowing this, naturally everyone ditched Rin and Ryuuji when the two brought up the idea of going laser tagging. the boys pretended to be upset that everyone made this last minute bullshitted excuse to why they couldn't make it but Ryuuji is kinda happy it's just him and Rin. 

There are a bunch of strangers joining them. Not that either of two two mind. They get a rundown of the rules and they get the gear on. They're playing teams. Classic blue versus Red. Ryuuji is put on the Red team and Rin rolls his eyes at the irony of him being on the blue team. The rules are pretty straight forward, whichever team has the most shots win. On the vests that they wear they're programmed to count how many times someone gets out. Everything is tallied at the end. Which ever team wins gets to pick a small prize, but the person with the most shoots gets to pick a big prize and Rin has his eye on the giant glass jar of lollipops. They're all lined up, side by side waiting for the people to let them in the room. 

"I'm going for those lollipops," Ryuuji says, readjusting the vest.

"Oh in your dreams rooster boy," Rin replies, taking the laser gun out of the holster. They're let into the room that looks like a neon rave met a maze. Rin and Ryuuji go in opposite directions and figure that they'll come across one another sooner or later. Rin tries to count how many people on the red team he shoots but he's so caught up in the adrenaline of trying to find Ryuuji that he loses count. Then, Rin sees him, hiding behind what looks like a door with a window that's been punched out. Rin silently makes his way over there, which is a lot easier seeing as there is rave music blasting. Rin shoots a few red people and their vests blink and it catches Ryuuji's attention. He walks closer, not aiming his gun at him. Ryuuji lowers his as well. Another blue comes along to shoot Ryuuji through the window hole but Rin grabs his vest and yanks him down.

Ryuuji then pokes his head up and shoots the blue. Rin stands up as well, getting another Red that walked by. For a moment, it's just the two of them, back to back shooting at the opposite colour - the Nerf gun wars really payed off between them. There's 30 seconds left to the game and no one is near Rin or Ryuuji. Rin sighs and wipes the sweat off of his brow. However, Ryuuji didn't let their little truce last long. He pins Rin against the wall the wall adjacent to the door looking one and from this point on what is self control? He does the thing he's been wanting to do for a while. He kisses Rin. Rin freezes for a moment, but then kisses back. Ryuuji pulls away and smiles devilishly at Rin, puts the gun to Rin's vest and shoots. 

"Oh you fucking asshole," Rin says as Ryuuji laughs and stalks off. Rin waits for the "cool down" to go away before he goes to try to find Ryuuji. It doesn't take long before Rin finds the mohawk, but the moment he aims his gun the music stops and lights turn on - the game is over. Ryuuji waits for Rin at the door. "That was such a dick move, we had a truce!" Rin says.

"Never established it," Ryuuji replies. 

"I saved your ass!" Rin protests. 

"Didn't shake on it," he shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh piss off," Rin hangs up the vest and takes Ryuuji's from him. Rin turns around and Ryuuji's face is red. "Why so red? Hmm?" Rin asks, knowing full well why. Ryuuji is about to respond with something smart but then the workers there have the game results pulled up. Blue team won, but Ryuuji had the most shots. He beat Rin by one. Ryuuji with a huge smile grabbed the huge jar of lollipops from the desk. They walk back to the dorm, high off of adrenaline from their day while eating lollipops. Part of Ryuuji wonders if Rin actually liked the kiss. If he felt the same way because he hasn't said, or done anything. Ryuuji walks Rin to his dorm, ready to give him a whole apology speech about it.

"Thanks for hanging out today and-" Ryuuji starts to say but Rin cuts him off with a kiss. His knees feel like gel and his hands are shaky. One of his hands cups Rin's cheek. They pull apart for air both of them have red faces and smiles from ear to ear. 

"See you tomorrow?" Rin asks.

"See you tomorrow," Ryuuji confirms. Rin kisses him again and then sneaks inside of the dorm. Ryuuji is on cloud nine. He doesn't stop smiling until he's back at the dorm.

"How'd it go?" Shima asks. Ryuuji, stupid with love, flops on his bed. "No way, you did it, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"You and Okumura-"

"We kissed," He says. "We were laser tagging and I pinned him against a wall, kissed him, shot him and walked away. I won the most shots so I got the prize-" Ryuuju looks at the desk in his room, the jar isn't there. He's not holding it, it's no where in the dorm. Moments later he gets a photo message from Rin. He's holding the jar of lollipops. Another message follows

**Eye for an eye, rooster boy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is super fucking short but AH IT HAPPENED STAY CALM EVERYBODY WHAT'S THE PROCEDURE??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i want a jar of Lollipops. And jelly beans. Friends of mine send me a huge jar of jelly beans. Turns out you can buy certain flavours in bulk and they got all of my favourites. Granted my nurses weren't thrilled that I was eating jelly beans instead of any actual food but shhhhhhh. Anyway, heres the new chapter!!! hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> :P

Rin waits outside of Ryuuji's dorm for him. He woke up early to get to Ryuuj's dorm so he could avoid Ryuuji sneaking into his dorm and grabbing the jar of Lollipops. He hid them, only he and Kuro knows where they are and Kuro isn't about to rat Rin out. 

"You're a fox," Ryuuji says when he sees Rin waiting outside. Rin narrows his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh you know what I mean," Ryuuji says. Rin makes an innocent looking face and shrugs his shoulders. Ryuuji can't help but last. Rin pulls a little baggy out of his backpack and hands it to Ryuuji. It has a few of the lollipops in it. "you little bastard." Rin grabs a blue raspberry one. 

"Harsh," He says, slapping his hand over his heart "I'm hurt, really," Ryuuji rolls his eyes at Rin. Ryuuji woke up early just so he could have enough time to walk over to Rin's dorm, get the lollipops and be on his way to school. However, it's a surprise to see Rin up this early. A pleasant surprise. The guys are just rolling out of bed, getting ready by the time Ryuuji left the dorm. He and Rin take the long way to class. They much on the lollipops until they're sitting on the water fountain with no one in sight. 

"Are we going to talk about last night or are we just going to pretend like nothing happened?" Ryuuji asks. It comes across harsher than he intended. Rin's face gets super, super red. 

"What's there really to talk about, you obviously like me and clearly I like you as well," Ryuuji is about to speak but students start to file in. He panics, says he has to get to class and he leaves. 

_To be continued,_ Kuro chuckles. Rin rolls his eyes at Kuro and goes about his classes, unable to keep himself from daydreaming about him. The daydreams where fun and all, until Rin began to think about what would happen if Ryuuji figured out who he really is... What he is. He pushes those thoughts away and pushed through the day, anxiously waiting for Ryuuji in their usual spot. He walks up with all of the other students in their cram school class. Rin hides his disappointment - not very well. We wanted it to be just him and Ryuuji so they could finish their conversation from this morning.

Rin let his mind kick into overdrive and he began to wonder if maybe they were both just high off of adrenaline yesterday. And maybe a vengeful sugar high. If that is even a thing. Nevertheless, he would love to become something more with Ryuuji but then theres the whole him having a tail fangs and pointed ears, that's bound to raise many of questions when and if they move anything forward. In class, Yukio tells everyone that the beginning of their summer is going to kick off with them going on their first "Field trip" meaning they're going to actually do some work in the field and they're going on a camping trip. 

The brothers Okumura have never gone camping before, but Rin has always dreamed of going. Especially when he was a kid and no one liked being around him. He's always loved running rampant in the woods. Though this whole trip will be for school, at least he's going to, maybe, be able to run rampant around the woods when they're not doing any actual work. At the end of class, Rin goes to catch up with Ryuuji who has split ways with the others but Yukio holds him back, literally.

"You're not going to flame up on this trip," Yukio says. He doesn't give Rin any time to say anything "So help me god, I will give Suguro that jar of lollipops. You're not going to flame up and you're going to pretend like you're a normal student like the others. Please, _please_ don't flame up and potentially send the Vatican to come execute you."

"I promise bro,"

"Rin, this is _serious_!" 

"I know! I know! and I'm being serious. Scouts honour, I will not flame up," He says, holding up his right hand. Yukio rolls his eyes and pinches the side of his nose. Rin takes that as the go ahead to leave the room. He sees Ryuuji standing outside the room, leaning up against the wall texting on his phone. Rin wonders how much he heard, if he heard anything at all. 

"What did Okumura want with you?" Ryuuji asks. Rin shrugs his shoulders. "Fail another test?"

"Probably," Rin says, sighing heavily they walk down the hall in an awkward silence, each of them sneaking looks at the other. "are we going to finish our conversation from this morning or....?"

"I thought you and Shiemi where a thing. You two were always so close," He says. 

"She's a friend of Yukio and my dad's. I guess they've known each other for ages and I mean she still sometimes hangs around Yukio and I whenever there's nothing really to do. Just friends, that's all." They're awkwardly silent again. 

"Do you even like... like guys?" Rin shrugs his shoulders. 

"Never really thought about that type of stuff. You?"

"I think I'm bi, but honestly I don't know,"

"Well, let's find out," Rin says, smiling.

"Yeah. Let's," He says, kissing Rin in the middle of the cram school hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eww hella cringe... WHy did I write it so cringeyyyyyy??? anyways, here is this chapter, a million years and a half later, I finished and posted it. School and work has really interrupted the creative process, but here it is! Hopefully I'll have it up very very soon!!
> 
> tysm for reading!! ily  
> XOXO Tai


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I had serious writers block and there was more I was going to do with Rin and Bon but I couldn't just get it out and make a full chapter out of it, so here is a tiny bit of a time jump from last chapter. it's only by a week or two and everything I wanted to write full chapters on are mentioned and talked about in the beginning of this one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Koneko and Rin find blades of tall grass and they use it to poke Shima's arms, legs an the back of his neck while they're all walking to the campsite. Ryuuji laughs at the two of them because Shima is absolutely freaking out. Even Izumo laughs. Which is rare.

"Shima, you should try some of this bug repellant I made last night," Shiemi says all innocent like, knowing full well the boys are just going to antagonize him more. Shima adds an inch thick layer of bug repellant onto his skin. Rin convinces Ryuuji to join in on their shenanigans. It unfortunately doesn't take long before Shima catches them poking his ston with blades of tall grass that they've been finding along the edge of the path. Rin and Ryuuji hang back behind everyone a little bit. Shura moved upfront with Yukio, so no one sees that they're walking shoulder to shoulder. No one sees Rin's pinky hooking around Ryuuji's. No one sees Ryuuji unlocking their pinkies to hold his hand. They've been figuring things out for a little bit. Or trying to. Movie nights, snogging in the hallways, Lazy sundays. They're dating. Rin has kept everything pg-13 because he still hasn't come up with a good excuse for why he has a tail. Ryuuji just figured it's because he's not ready for anything when in reality Rin has a demon tail and still hasn't come up with a good excuse for why he has one.

Yukio keeps giving Rin looks from over his shoulder because he's not entirely confident that Rin will stick true to his promise of not flaming up. Him and Shura had bets on how long he will last on the task that the kids are going to do. Yukio has his own bet on hw long him and Ryuuji will last. This is Rin's first relationship and he has a pretty huge secret to hide, being the son of Satan and all. For the most part, they seem stable and standing on solid ground. Yukio wonders if Rin will ever tell Ryuuji or if he will keep him in the dark for as long as he possibly can. 

When they arrive at the campsite, the boys set up the tents while the girls paint the warding around the site. Rin and Ryuuji fought like an old married couple over how to set the tents up. Rin's incompetent brain matched with Ryuuji's very competent brain is a recipe for disaster. It took them forever to get everything set up but sooner or later it was time for dinner, which was pitiful. Rin decided to take what they had for food available and it was amazing. Yes, Ryuuji knew Rin cooked and he was good at it, but he didn't think he could make a meal out of absolutely nothing. They all ate until they were in a food coma.

"If Rin were a woman, he would make some man very very happy," Shima says through a mouth full of food. 

"You tryna steal my man?" Ryuuji mutters to Shima. Shima's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he hears Ryuuji say this. 

"No fucking way," He says, completely amazed. "What, want to switch tents with me so you and Okumura can-"

"Shut the fuck up," Ryuuji cuts him off. He glances over at Rin who is talking to Koneko about cooking. "No, it's fine, I don't think Teach will love that idea."

"Wait is he-"

"No, just has to keep everything pg because this is technically a school trip," He replies. "He seems chill about Rin and I. He's walked in on us-" Shima's eyes gets wide and he nearly spits his food out "-Snogging. Get your mind out of the gutter." Shima rolls his eyes at Ryuuji. They're given the rest of the night off to just hang out because their task doesn't start until later in the day. Everyone goes to bed early, but Rin and Ryuuji sneak out of their tends and go to the rim of the warding, just far enough away from everyone else. 

"I still can't get over the fact that you've never been camping," Ryuuji says "At the temple Shima, Koneko and I would always grab a tent and go find a clearing in the woods and stay here for the night."

"Yeah, figures my first camping trip is going to be for school," Rin says. 

"Well, when we get back to the academy, we can go to Kyoto for a night or two and go camping in the woods behind the temple," Rin looks at Ryuuji with stars in his eyes. 

"Can we go to the Kyoto tower?!" He asks. Ryuuji shushes him because he said that a little too loudly.

"I'm going to take you to a place thats so rich in history and you want to go see a fucking tower?" Ryuuji shakes his head as Rin nods his. "You're something, alright." Rin laughs and he lays on his back, looking up at the stars. Kuro nudges Rin's side and looks up to the stars. 

_Do you think Shiro is there? Watching us?_ Rin nods his head and pets the top of Kuro's head. Ryuuji lays down in the dirt next to Rin looking up at the dark sky that's littered with stars. Their hands find one anothers and they look over at each other with heart eyes. Even in the dark, Ryuuji can see the intense blue Rin's eyes are. Rin smiles his dumb little smile that makes Ryuuji's face heat up. They have an aimless conversation for what feels like days before they both stand up, brush the dirt off of their clothes and meander on over to their tents. 

"Hey, Rin?" Ryuuji says before Rin ducks his head to get into the tent. He turns around. 

"Yeah Bon?" He says. Ryuuji walks over to him and kisses him.

"'Night," Anyone could see how red Rin's face is - even in this darkness.

"'Night," Rin replies, kissing him again before ducking into the tent.

_______

In the late afternoon, Yukio goes over the task, and shoots the gun in the air. All the students take off running into the woods, ready to be the first to find a lantern and bring it back. Rin is sticking true to his promise to Yukio (and by extension Shura) that he will not flame out. He doesn't remember the bugs being this bad yesterday when they were setting up the tents or eating dinner or when he and Ryuuji were laying under the stars. Kuro, unfortunately, isn't allowed to leave the campsite, to ensure that Rin doesn't cheat and uses Kuro to go sniff out the lanterns. Rin aimlessly walks in the woods, turning to the left here and the right there. The bugs are insufferable. It's Every man for himself, Ryuuji said so since there are only three lanterns. 

He continues walking at a brisk pace until he hears someone scream. He runs towards the scream and sees a lump of moths. He shines his light on them and sees Shiemi quivering in a ball. Rin flames out to get rid of all the moths. He only realizes what he does when they're all gone. He wills himself cam, by thinking of how he and Ryuuji were laying under the stars last night.It works. 

"Rin? What the hell was that?" Rin snaps his head and sees Ryuuji standing there. Rin's heart sinks. He most definitely saw him flame out and now what's going to happen?

_Boy ,was I stupid to do that._ Rin thinks as he panics.

"Well...? You going to answer or not?" He asks. Rin chokes up "What happened to Shiemi? Is she okay?"

A wave of relief washes over him. He didn't see him flame out. "Yeah, I think so-"

"Turn the light off! The moths are attracted to it," Rin grabs the flashlight and turns it off. His hands are shaking from the adrenaline rush of almost getting caught. "Did you see than blue light just now?" Rin's stomach drops "it happened so fast I couldn't make out what it was."

"Y-eah no. No I don't know what it was. I barely saw it myself," He says, curling his hands into fists to try to stop them from shaking. "anyway, what are you doing over here? Weren't you the one who said no helping each other?" Rin teases. 

"Oh shut up, with a scream like that who wouldn't come running... It was Shiemi that screamed, right?" Ryuuji asks cocking an eyebrow. 

"Believe me, Bon, you would know if it were me screaming," Rin says, winking. Ryuuji is caught off guard by Rin's innuendo "I can take care of her from here. I'm going to bring her back to the camp and-"

"You cocky son of a-"

"Rin?" Shiemi's frail voice whispers. Her eyes are glassy as she holds up two halves of a small square piece of paper "Mei...." She whines. Tears stream down her face for her familiar. Bon tells her everything is going to be fine and as long as she has the papers she can summon him whenever she wants to. Shiemi wipes the tears from her face and digs through her bag to try to find them. "They must have fallen out of my bag when I was attacked," She says, her hopeful smile dropping. The bushes rustle and everyone things it's the giant moth that attacked Shiemi coming back for seconds. Rin grabs the wooden sword he was given, telling himself over and over and over again in his head not to flame out. It's becoming a nasty, uncontrollable habit. Rin jumps up and hits something, and it somersaults over him and ends up in the dirt. Rin whips around and sees Ryuuji pulling Shima up to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"Oo, this is a party," He says through the flashlight that's in his mouth. Ryuuji takes the flashlight from Shima and clicks it off. Shima and Ryuuji's phones go off. "It's from Koneko..."

"He found a lantern.... He says 'I can't do this alone, I need help,'" Ryuuji says. 

"Oh look who is Mr. Let's help everyone now," Rin teases. He helps Shiemi up to her feet and they all take off into the woods to find Konekomaru. 

_______

Yukio's eye twitches in pure anger as Shura cackles in the background.

"It's not funny!" Yukio yells. 

"Sure it is!" Shura says, wiping tears from her face, only to laugh harder because this is downright amusing. "Not even.. Ten fucking minutes," She gasps for air. "Hell, it's so dark out there, I doubt anyone saw it. It probably blinded them."

"You're not making this any better," She laughs harder "I'm beginning to see how futile it's going to be to keep his power a secret."

"You sound like an old man," She downs the rest of her beer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SPOOKY SEASON MY DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I kinda rushed through the 2nd half because the next chapter is going the be the chapter that I've waited for. Muahahahaha I honestly forget what happened so if it's not 110% accurate, that's the problem. Not to make excuses or anything, but I'm making excuses. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next  
> XOXO Tai


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, no shit you needed help," Rin says, looking at the size of that damn lantern. 

"Theres no way we can do this without helping each other out-" Ryuuji says. 

"Woah, now waiiiit a minute, Bon, weren't you the one who said that-"

"Shut up! I know what I said and I take it back!" Rin laughs. Konekomaru, in the dirt with a stick, draws out his formation. Shiemi in the cart with the lantern, Shima and himself on either side of the cart, Ryuuji in the back and Rin pulling the cart. Their plan is very much fool proof. Everything is working just fine. They all see and hear a flare going off. 

"I wonder if it's Izumo," Shima says. 

"I hope not," Shiemi replies. The whole lot of them push on through the demon-bug infested woods. Rin digs his heels into the ground to stop as he is moments away from jumping into a river of larva looking bugs. One things for sure, those were there yesterday when they walked in here. Rin hears some rustling and blames it on the wind, but he has a pit in his stomach, knowing that someone isn't right and it has to do with the flare. 

"What the fuck! Guys Look!" Shima says, pointing to the river of larva. "I think I'm going to go throw up." He looks visibly pale. 

"Something is being sealed here on the bridge," Koneko says. In the dirt, they form a new plan. Shima carries Shiemi over river because come to find out, it's barely even knee deep. When she's on the other side, they're going to take the warding off of the lantern and it's going to naturally chase after her. Once it's on the other side, they're going to put the warding back on the lantern and continue back to camp. It's yet again another solid plan, but the demons of the forest have other plans in mind. The bridge falls over when everyone is safely on the otherside and the same gigantic moth that attacked Shiemi appears behind Rin. It suspends him in the air. 

"Get the lantern back to the camp! I'll catch up with you guys!" He yells 

"No! You're always doing that. We're staying!" Ryuuji yells back.

"GO!" Rin yells. 

"NOws really not the time for a lovers spat," Shima says. 

"I'm going to help you whether you like it or not, Dumbass!" He takes Shima's staff and a taslaman . He throws the taslaman in the air and Shima's staff after it. The staff pins the taslaman on the head of the gigantic moth. It drops Rin and sinks back into the bug river. Thankfully, Rin lands in the river as well because how is he going to explain falling from a height like that and walking away free of any broken bones. Ryuuji calls the staff back and it comes flying into his hands much to Rin's amazement. 

"Well don't just sit there," Ryuuji holds his hand out for Rin and he yanks him out of the river. "That's all I can do. Fucking RUN." Rin turns and sees the Moth emerging from the river again. They all take off running back to the camp. It can't do anything to them at the camp. Rin still has an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Something still is off and he knows it. It's not just the gigantic moth, it's something else. Something that makes his tail twitch. 

They out run the moth and all sit for a breather. "Bon, thank you," Rin pants. He nods his head as a you're welcome.

"I did it because you have the same goal as I do," He says, winking. Rin smiles. "and because you have the guts to say it in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I only said it in front of everyone like that because the moron brain kicked in," Rin says nervously. 

"I don't think your a moron. Look, you're going to need people to help you defeat Satan. We're your people Rin. So don't go pushing us away like that. Promise?"

"Promise," Rin replies. 

"We're your friends, that's what friends do! We help each other out! Unlike Shima who hid behind a bush," They all laugh and poke fun at Shima. This is the first time he's felt like he's belonged somewhere. With these people. With his friends and with Ryuuji. He belongs with them. The dark thought of "what will happen if they all find out I'm the son of Satan" creeps into Rin's head despite his efforts to push it away. What will happen? I knows Shima, Koneko and Ryuuji lost a lot of people during the blue night. He knows deep down they won't forgive him. His secret is bound to come out at some point. But he doesn't know when, or how he will go about telling them this. Rin thought he could get through school an go on to kill Satan for what he did to Shiro and not have to tell anyone about him being Satan's son. He mulls all of this over while pushing the cart back to the camp. 

Izumo and Takura are already back, sitting by the fire waiting for all of them. Shiemi grabs the back of her neck in pain. Nothing too bad, just a little pin prick. She passes it off as something from when she was attacked by the moth the first time. Shura gives Rin a knowing look - she knows he flamed out and he hangs his head low, waiting for her to yell at him for it. 

"Wait a minute..." She does a head count "Is this everyone?" They all look around. "Then who the hell set off their flare?" Shiemi winces again. Rin goes to ask her if she's okay but then Rin's bad feeling comes to life. 

"WOOOOHOOOOO" Looking up it's Amaimon and his gremlin coming falling out of the sky.

"I was wondering when you would show," Shura says. She whistles and the circle the girls drew the night previous goes up in flames, sending Amaimon and his gremlin flying. Shura douces everyone, but Rin, in Holy Water. The students all frantically try to get a hold of their other teachers and or their emergency contacts, but nothing is going through "Rin if Amaimon comes after you again, you're going to need the Koma sword and you're going to need to go far away." She pulls it out of the sigil on her belly and hands it to him. 

"But-"

"Go far away so none of the others can see you-" he goes to say something but she keeps on going "I don't care if you guys are friends or dating or what not. We need to keep your secret under control so the Vatican doesn't take you away and exicute you." He glances over at Ryuuji who is trying to keep a stone face but Rin knows better. Rin takes the sword and looks at it in his hands.

"Moriyama?" Shima says. Rin turns and sees her walking off towards the woods. Shura throws Rin Kurikara.

"RIN NO!" Ryuuji yells after him, but he doesn't hear. Shura tells them to stay inside of the circle, but Rin is allowed out and able to go after Amaimon? "That idiot." He says through gritted teeth. He gave him a speech on how he doesn't need to go off and play hero all of the time that he has him. He has the others. They're all there for him, yet he doesn't listen. Nevertheless, Ryuuji will still run back to Rin when all of this is over, more than grateful that Rin is alive. He's barely even an esquire and they're letting him battle Amaimon. All of the unanswered questions and missing pieces to Rin's life rise up in Ryuuji. Who is this kid really? He is dating him after all, he should know everything about him. The good and the bad. 

Rin jumps up to Amaimon and hits him on the top of the head with the sword still in the sheath because he's not far enough away from them yet. Amaimon chuckles and flicks him, sending him flying. Ryuuji watches in horror as Rin goes flying through the trees. Ryuuji can't think of any way Rin can walk away from that alive. He has to be dead. 

"That goddamn son of a-" Ryuuji cut's himself off by storming into the woods. Not knowing if he is more upset about Rin going off into the woods alone without any help or the fact that Amaimon just flicked his boyfriend across the woods and most likely just killed him. Shima tries to calm him down but he's beyond reasoning with right now. Shima follows after him and Koneko soon after. 

Rin lays almost lifelessly on a huge dirt incline from the impact of his landing. He doesn't move despite Amaimon cat calling him. 

"A cousin of mine has a collection of the occult. I know he'll love one of her eyes," Amaimon says, his nails geting longer and sharper as he goes to pry one of Shiemi's eyes out. He stops mid motion because a flare comes whizzing by. Rin looks up and sees Ryuuji, Shima and Koneko. 

"No! Get out of here!" Rin yells helplessly. 

"Make a run for it, we'll keep him busy," Koneko says. 

"NO!" Rin yells again, desperately trying to get his friends away from here. He wants them all far far far away from here right now. A flare hits Amaimon and turns the little spike of hair on the top of his head to look like broccoli. Shima can't help himself but laugh and that was the worst mistake he has ever made. Amaimon turns around and leaps towards him. He kicks Shima right in the stomach and sends him flying. He hits a tree and falls to the ground like a sack of rocks. Amaimon goes for Ryuuji next but Koneko jumps in front of him. 

"Aw, cute," He says, he touches Koneko's arm and it breaks. He screams in pain as Amaimon grabs Ryuuji's throat "Were you also laughing at me?" Amaimon asks through gritted teeth. 

"I don't care. The real one I'm pissed at is him." He looks at Rin and feels Amaimon's grip loosen a little bit. "You act like you don't care and then you go save people. Yu push us all away when were here for you. Who the hell are you?" Amaimon shrugs his shoulders and tightens the grip on Ryuuji's throat. Rin watches as he gasps for air and as his face starts to turn purple. Everything after that, Rin just saw red. 

"STOOP!" Rin yells. He takes the sword out of the bag and time stops for Ryuuji. He knows that sword. It's Kurikara. It was made at his temple. Why does Rin have Kurikara? Ryuuji's vision starts to blur as he watches Rin unsheathe the sword. Rin is engulfed in blue flames and for a moment Ryuuji thought that tonight is a repeat of the blue night, Rin being the first victim. Only Rin isn't burning. Behind him a thin tail swishes back and forth. Fangs emerge from his mouth and his ears become long and pointy. Like a demons. Amaimon drops Ryuuji and Shiemi in delight. Because Rin has come out to play. Everyone's hearts sink as they see Rin in the flames. They're _his_ flames. 

They watch as Rin slowly becomes something that is unrecognisable. He becomes the demon Shiro died trying to hide. The Demon Yukio is trying to keep in check. The demon Amaimon is over the moon has come out to play. Only, he's a lot stronger than Amaimon thought. Rin has more hits on Amaimon than he has on Rin. Mephisto who sits high on his fancy, overstuffed armchair, claps. He didn't think Rin would overpower Amaimon so easily. Mephisto even stepped in to help get his Brother away safely, but the Demon inside of Rin tore open the box to get at Amaimon to kill him. He was out for blood. Rin has completely been consumed by the flames, growling and drooling like a gremlin. 

Rin is knocked all the way over to where the others are trying to evacuate. All Shiemi sees is Rin hurt, so she runs to him to try to help. All she ever wants to do it just help. Yukio yells for her to stop, but she doesn't. Rin stands up and looks at her as if he's never met her before. No one doesn't even recognize Rin like this. He's too far gone to know what any of them look like. He growls ferroalloy at Shiemi and she hesitates for a moment. Shura and Yukio step in front of her. Shura has her sword drawn and Yukio turns the safety off his gun and cocks it. Ryuuji starts to feel sick as he begins to think that Yukio is actually going to shoot Rin. He knows the type of bullets Yukio has. They're going to kill. Ryuuji is torn between wanting Rin to live and wanting him to die. So what if they've been dating for five minutes, he's still the son of Satan. But then again, it's Rin. Even though he hates him sometimes, he still loves him. It's a conflicting inner battle that lets fear take over. Shiemi runs inbetween Rin and Shura and hugs him, not knowing if that will really do anything.

"Sh...iemi?" Rin's humanity pokes out from behind the demon.

"It's alright. It's going to be okay," She says. The demon recedes back inside of Rin while he blacks out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is kinda rushed at the beginning, I kind of got trigger happy with getting everything going for this chapter!!!!!!!!AAA so excited
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!  
> XOXO Tai


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some (a lot) of this chapter is kind of rushed and short - so sorry about that T-T but 3 chapters in a row!!!!!! AHH. Not to spoil anything but to give y'all a heads up, shit hits the fan and it's only going to go downhill from here so buckle up buttercup the bitch switch has been flipped.  
> Enjoy this chapter tho, lovelys

"It's as blue as that night," Everyone turns and sees a long blonde haired man standing on the top of one of the towers, looking out at the flames burning the forest. He jumps down to the ground and looks at all of the students. "Good morning students. I'm Arthur Auguste Angel and I'm at your service. I'm the new Palatin. Now Shura, your task was here to find out more about a conspiracy? Right?" She nods "and to execute anything that had to do with Satan, correct?" He doesn't give her time to respond before he moves Rin away from Shiemi with his foot. "Wouldn't you say this blue flame spitting miscreant has to do with Satan?" 

"Perspective as always, dear friend," Mephisto says, walking nonchalantly out of the woods with a wicked grin on his face. "Long time no see. Congratulations on becoming Palatin, Angel." He says nearly mockingly. 

"This is all the information the Grigori needed to put you away for good," He picks Rin up by the collar of his shirt. "As ordered by the Grigori, I'm here to execute Rin Okumura for being the spawn of Satan." Shura jumps in and stalls, wishing someone would take Rin and run. Angels men are guarding him so no one can get close. Angel stops for a moment as he gets a call from the Grigori. "Mephisto, the Grigori needs you in to the Vatican for a disciplinary hearing." He grabs Rin and cuffs Mephisto and they take off. 

* * *

Before any questions are asked, everyone is tended to at the Cram school's infirmary. Everyone is silent, trying to digest what just happened. 

"Bon... did you know?" Shima asks timidly.

"Does it look like I fucking knew?" He looks angrier than when Rin ran off to go against Amaimon. Koneko still hasn't stop shaking after seeing the flames. It's an image he will never get out of his head. 

"What's going to happen to Okumura?" Koneko asks as his arm is being wrapped up. They all look at each other, shrugging their shoulders. 

"They're going to execute him," Yukio says, walking into the room, fighting off of a nurse, insisting that he is fine. "Rin is the son of Satan. We both were ordered to be executed the day we were born but our father, Shiro took pity on us and took us in."

"But you and Rin are twins. Why don't you have the same power as him?" Shima asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. It might have been because when I was born I was weak and sick and he wasn't. He was strong enough to inherit all of Satan's power. I get myself regularly checked, I do not possess Satan's power. I understand you all must be terrified, but we need to fix Kurikara. It holds Rin's power so he doesn't flame out like he did," Yukio unshieths it and shows the crack in it. Ryuuji gives him the name of the sword smiths that made the sword but said that's about as much as he's going to help. His fear of what Rin is has taken over and all of the love that he had for him is buried deep, deep within himself. The feelings he had for Rin now are so foreign that it feels weird to even look back at all of the memories they made together. One thing's for sure, he will never be able to do anything the same without it reminding him of Rin. Yukio and Shura set out to the temple Ryuuji said to go to, in hopes of fixing the sword. 

No one is letting Yukio into the vatican and into the hearing that's going to dictate if Rin is going to live or not. Rin is all Yukio has left so he needs to get this sword fixed so he can save his brother He can harness his power in it again and then they can save Rin, seal the power in the sword and he will be normal. No pointy ears, fangs, a tail. He knows he's not going to be able to make Rin not demonic anymore, but maybe Mephisto will pull through and prove Rin to be innocent. Acting out of self defense. That he can be used to help the Vatican and not be executed. Yukio gets the sword fixed and rushes to the vatican. He knows what Mephisto is planning. He's going to use Amaimon as a pawn to show off Rin's power like he is some circus act. Yukio uses the infinity key and is in the centre of the Vatican with Kurikara. The whole building is shaking during the hearing. Mephisto plays dumb as he winks at Yukio. The magic used to suspend Rin in a crystal falls and shatters and he stirs on the ground. He wakes up as Amaimon bursts in through the doors. Yukio calls Rin's name and his head snaps up. He throws Kurikara at Rin, he catches it, and much to everyone's horror, Rin draws the sword and he picks up where he ended with Amaimon. Yukio watches, petrified in fear that the Grigori is going to still sentence him to death. 

When Amaimon is down and gone, every exorcist has their guns drawn and aimed at Rin. He sheaths the sword and as before, collapses. He was incontrol this time. 

"You see?" Mephisto says "This darling boy, despite having previously lost control, just got rid of Amaimon and had complete control over himself to not feed into the demon inside of him. WHy did I keep his existence alive all of these years? Well because now we can use him as a weapon! He can be our ace in the hole against the baddest of the bad demons. What do you say my councilmen and women?" He cocks his eyebrow and grins at Yukio. They agree with Mephisto and Yukio is relieved.

"He stays alive only if he doesn't flame out and by the end of the year becomes a full fledged exorcist," They say. 

"Deal," Mephisto says. Yukio would have negotiated something different, given Rin more time because lord knows he's not going to learn everything and retain all of that information in six months for the exam. Hell, no one in his class is ready for that. Yes, they could all easily put in the work and be able to pass with flying colours but Rin is a different story. They get Rin and anyone else who was harmed into the infirmary. Yukio doesn't let anyone tend to Rin's wounds out of fear someone will poison him Mephisto boasts about how he saved Rin and should be getting a thank you but Yukio stays silent. Mephisto doesn't deserve anything. As far as Yukio knows he could have organized this whole thing. Yukio isn't looking forward to having to tell all of this to Rin when he wakes up. To tell him all of his friends and even his boyfriend are all scared of him an don't want to be around him. 

Rin is going to wake up all alone. He's not going to have his friends there. Just Yukio and Shura breathing down his neck making sure he doesn't fuck up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Stay tuned for another one hopefully tomorrow!!
> 
> Have a good rest of your day, night, whenever you're reading this!!  
> XOXO Tai


	11. Chapter 11

Rin wakes up in the hospital with sore and achy joints. He thought for sure they were going to execute him. Yukio and Shura give Rin the rundown of everything that's going to happen and how he's going to actually have to put his head down and get his work done.

"Is everyone okay?" He asks, more concerned about the well being of his friends than of himself. Yukio nods and tells him they're all going to be just fine. He began to talk about they might not trust him the way they did before. Rin thought Yukio was assuming the worse but when he goes back to school, they all avoid him. At the cram school, there's a small infestation of he Coal Tar and they spent the day clearing them. He tries to help Koneko with the trash but Koneko yanks it away from Rin and practically runs out of the room. Some of the Coal Tar swarm around Shiemi and Rin uses his flames to try to get rid of them, only to be met with Ryuuji screaming at him. 

"Those flames kill people! I'll be damned if I'll lose my friends to those flames." Rin takes it they're not going to be having any more nerf gun fights or spamming the other with lollipops given the chance. No more late nights watching TV. No more inside jokes. No more walking together to classes. Rin is thrown back to the isolation and loneliness he felt in junior high. The only thing Rin does to keep busy is stay ahead of all of the cram school classes which come to find out is a full time job. He also trains with Shura which isn't sparring as he thought it would be. He sits in front of three candles, trying to light the two on the sides. Only he can't get it just right. He engulfs the entire candle, himself included. Rin thought it was going to be easy. He would control the flames, become an Exorcist, basically be the Vatican's lap dog and then, then he would get his friends back. 

Every single day, Rin walks into class with a smile on his face, hoping that they will see that he's not a monster. Everyday, they push him away. Rin loses count of how many nights he's spent going through his phone of all the old pictures of him and the others. Of Him and Ryuuji.The weight of the guild he feels for keeping this from them crushes him. Yet every morning he wakes up and thinks of new ways he could try to get them all to trust him again. Every day it's fail after fail after fail. One day hit harder than the rest. It's the day that finally broke Rin. Rin was walking into the classroom and the guys where all sitting there, he was about to walk in but they were talking about him. He stands out of eyesight and listents. 

"How _are_ you doing?" Shima asks. "I mean, we don't ever really talk about you and Rin..."

"I could have actually loved him if he wasn't a _monster_ ," He says, sounding disgusted. "Shiro should have killed him when he had the chance."

"What about Yukio?" Koneko asks. 

"Teach is fine. It's the spawn that's the issue," Ryuuji laughs. Not the happy laugh, the laugh where he laughs at himself for doing something stupid. The angry laugh. "We hung out for ages. He made me fall for him, for what? To seem normal? He's a monster, there's no denying it. Regardless if he brought my feelings into it or not." They're silent for a moment. "I can't believe I fell for his act." Rin's chest physically hurts. Yukio along with the other students in his class come walking down the hall and file into the room. 

"Everything okay, Rin?" Yukio asks. 

"No," Rin says, all of the hope gone. He made dumplings last night, he remembers one time they all had a debate on which food was the best and it was a tie between rice noodles and dumplings, so Rin made both. He was going to offer it to them, seeing as on the camping they all loved his cooking. Food brings everyone closer, right? It can mend bridges, and heal wounds. Rin walks in the room and they all brace themselves for him to say hello and ask them about their day, but he slumps down into his chair, at the table Shiemi no longer sits at. Yukio goes on with his class and Ryuuji expects Rin to glance back at them, but he doesn't. He takes notes and for the most part pays attention, but he's not how he used to be. Smiling, laughing, trying to get close with everyone again. He's given up. Ryuuji and the others are relieved that they don't have to deal with it anymore, but Ryuuji aslo has a pit in his stomach. A dark feeling that something else is wrong. He catches his eyes wandering over to him during their classes. Rin doesn't keep pace with everyone else in Grimoire studies. They were going over Gremlins and revisiting going about reapers. For the warm up, they have to run laps. he and Ryuuji would race and see who could finish them first, but instead, Rin hangs in the back. 

Shura comes into the class and excuses Rin. Ryuuji doesn't see him again until the end of the day when he is following Shura out of a classroom. He fakes a smile and the moment her back is turned, his smile drops. He looks up and see's Ryuuji. He doesn't smile, doesn't wave. He just turns down the opposite direction of the hallway and he walks down it. 

"C'mon, Bon we're going to be late the movie starts in an hour!" Shima calls. Ryuuji stands there and watches Rin hang his head low and as he disappears down a hallway. Seeing him this sad hurts, but he's the son of Satan. He shouldn't feel bad at all. He turns on his heel and Walks back to the dorm with Shima. 

_____________

"C'mon Rin, it's just the two on the sides not the whole thing!" Shura says. She waits for one of his notorious comebacks but he doesn't say anything "What is going on, Rin?" 

"Nothing," He says, rubbing his eyes and readjusting the hair clip holding his fringe back. Shura kicks the candles out of the way and sits right in front of him. She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows at him. "It's nothing Shura. Can't I just get this done? The sooner this is taken care of, the sooner I can take the exam and be an exorcist so the Vatican doesn't kill me." Shura can tell he only half means it. 

"Tell me what's wrong first," She says. They sit there for a long while before Shura gives up. "Tell me or don't, I'm just trying to help. Emotions are messy when you can't control then and have-"

"Flames that have and will kill everyone?"

"I was going to say powers, but sure, let's go down that road," She says. "We're done for the day, go back to the dorm, sleep it off or don't, but I want you focused tomorrow." He grabs his school bag that heavier than how he usually has it. It's easily ten pounds of homemade food for him and his friends who aren't really his friends anymore. Rin slinks into the kitchen where Ukoback is finishing up some cleaning. He smiles at Rin, eager to hear about how his friends like their cooking. Rin dumps out the food they made on the counter and started putting it into the fridge. Ukoback frowns as Kuro jumps up on the counter. 

_They didn't mean it, Rin, they're just scared,_ Kuro says. _They're all fools anyway if they're going to miss out on your cooking._ Rin smiles and kisses the top of Kuro's head. Yukio gets home late and while Rin is helping Ukoback clean. He drags his feet into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He goes to ask but sees Kuro shaking his head at him. Yukio takes one of the trays of food and brings it over to a table and starts eating. Staff meetings are always the worst. Rin mutters something to Yukio about having some work to catch up on, but they both know he's just going to stare at the paper reading the same line over and over and over again, being reminded of the times he and Ryuuji would spend hours doing school work and making sure Rin has everything he needs for class and is prepared. Looks like he's on his own with that one. 

Being alone like this gets easier. It took the others some time to adjust to him not talking to them or making an effort. Today, Koneko was in the classroom early, as was Rin. The pure fear in Koneko's eyes stung. 

"Sorry," Rin says, turning around and walking out of the room. He walks down the hall to the training room where 90% of his classes are now. He passes Ryuuji and Shima and he looks down and away from them. They were expecting him to say something to them, but he didn't. 

"Somethings wrong with him," He hears Shima mutter.

"He'll live," Ryuuji says coldly. Kuro gives Rin an apologetic look. 

_I'm happy you're here, Rin,_ Kuro says, jumping up to Rin's shoulder. _I won't leave you like those losers did. I'm here until the end. You and me against the world._

Rin smiles. "Promise?"

_Promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuro is the unsung hero of this chapter, I would die for him. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this and hopefully didn't cry as hard as I did writing this XD
> 
> XOXO Tai


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda jumps around a little bit XD oops. There were three major points I wanted to make and I couldn't figure out how to transition them all into one another without it being super, super repetitive, so I just used a page break.  
> Enjoy my loves. ^3^

Koneko spends most of his afternoons in the library, or outside reading / doing school stuff. He was looking out of the window of his dorm, when he sees Rin walking by with his backpack. He has to walk past his dorm to get to his building. Koneko feels his the fear rise in him. He watch as people from the academy say hello to him because they don't know what he is.

"I can make all that fear go away," A deep, demonic voice says. Koneko jumps and looks all around his room, there's nothing. "I can make you strong enough to protect Shima and Bon. I can make you strong enough to kill Rin."

"I don't want to kill him-"

"We'll work on that," Koneko looks around the room 

"Where are you? Who are you?" From the shadows appears this vulture looking bird with red glowing eyes. 

"I am Gufu. If you lake me take control, we can protect those you old near and dear," 

"Deal," Koneko says. 

* * *

For Demon pharmaceuticals, they have to work in pairs. Yukio made the pairing weeks ago. There's no way he could have accounted for all of Rin's friends turning their backs on him. He paired Konekomaru and Rin together. When he reads the names out, he sees Koneko physically shaking in his seat. Rin acts like he doesn't see it and acts like he isn't hurt by it but he doesn't hide it too well.

"You're a wimp," Izumo says to Koneko. She sits in the spot next to Rin. Rin looks at her weirdly "What? I'm sick of the drama." She tosses her purple hair over her shoulder. Rin doesn't talk much, neither does Izumo. "Ignore them. It makes them angrier. The less effort you put in, the more curious they get about what's going on. It's human nature." Rin smiles at her. Just past Izumo he catches Ryuuji stating a him. Izumo is right. He turns back to the paper and makes a stupid joke about a name of a plant that he knows would have won a chuckle from Ryuuji. Izumo didn't roll her eyes and if you looked carefully she probably smiled. 

Class wizzes by and Shura is waiting for him outside of the room to take him to their own lessons. "Are you feeling better today?" She asks. He nods his head. "Good." They walk to the training room. Seven times in a row Rin lights the candles on the edge. He was completely in control and Shura smiled brightly. Little did they know, Konekomaru who is newly possessed by Gufu is lurking around in the room, watching them from afar.

_He is getting stronger, we need to make a move and make a move soon!_ Gufu says. Rin hears something, and looks around the room, not seeing Koneko and Gufu. He passes it off as nothing and he and Shura grab wooden swords and she starts to teach him how to fight. Gufu lets other demons into the academy, resulting in all the students going out and checking all of the seals to see if one is out of place or if one is broken. They were paired up, but Rin opted to stay out of it and train more. He sat in the practice room in one of the "batting cages" and he hit all of the tennis balls that came flying towards him. Yes, he would want to go out and find what's going on and why so many demons are getting into the school but at the same time, it's better if he just stays behind an tries not to get too involved with anyone. He doesn't want to send Koneko into cardiac arrest as he was on that road when Yukio said that they're going to be partners. Rin loses track of the time and what feels like one hour is actually two and a half, he packs up all of his stuff and walks back to the dorm. In the halls he sees Konekomaru, only there's something behind him. 

"Koneko? There's something behind you!" Rin says. Koneko is more freaked out about the Rin than Gufu that's behind him. He panics and starts to Rin. "No wait! I'm trying to help!" Rin says. "it's a demon!" black feathers come whizzing by Rin and one nicks his cheek. He lunges at Koneko to try to get whatever is behind him. He has full control over his flames and he knows he's not going to burn Koneko. But Koneko is terrified. He screams as Rin tries to get at the demon behind him. Ryuuji tackles him, American Football style. He's surprised he doesn't get burned, but it gives Koneko time to get away.

"No guys there's something there! Please tell me you can see it, _please_ ," Rin pleads. 

_They can't because they're not part demon like you are. He's only letting himself be seen by demons._ Kuro says. Ryuuji holds a fist full of Rin's shirt.

"Those damn flames _kill_ people. I'll be damned if you try to kill my friends," Ryuuji screams in his face. "If you try to hurt them, I'll kill you myself." He lets go of Rin's shirt and he walks off with Koneko. Yukio goes to say something to Rin, but he beats him to the punch.

"I don't need a lecture from you too, Yukio," He says. Rin gets up and he walks off in the opposite direction. This is exactly why he didn't want them to find out, because they would react like this. Rin goes up to the roof of his dorm room, and lays looking up at the sky. Kuro lays next to him, telling him how stupid everyone is and how they should believe him and begin to trust him again, he wasn't going to hurt Koneko. He wouldn't dream of it. Rin is stuck in a vicious cycle of wanting their love and trust again and just giving up. 

"They don't want you around," Rin looks up and sees Konekomaru inside of the bird. "It's better if you're dead, Spawn of Satan. Lie down like a good dog and accept your fate." Gufu shoots more feathers at Rin, one gets him in the gut and another in his shoulder. Rin draws his sword and aims for the wings, making sure he angles the blade so it doesn't puncture Konekomaru's hand. Gufu recovers quickly and knocks Rin back over the edge of the roof. Kuro triples his size and vaults after Rin, saving him from a deadly fall. Yukio catches up with Rin on he ground and watches as Rin tries to talk Konekomaru into rejecting Gufu because Koneko doesn't actually want to kill Rin. He jumps up into the air, ready to make the strike to kill Gufu to get Koneko out of there safely. Rin gets a sharp pain in his back. He falls and his demonic powers stop. Rin falls down to the ground, Kuro yet again catching him. Rin contorts his body to look at his back. It's a tranquilizer. He looks at Yukio who still has his gun aimed at Rin. Rin stays down. Shura comes running out of nowhere, screaming a whole slew of profanities at Yukio while Rin slips into unconsciousness.

Rin wakes up in his dorm room, a few bandaids on his wounds. He is sore all over and ready to punch Yukio in the face. His own brother doesn't trust him. 

* * *

Yukio feels guilty for a lot of things. Not telling the students that Rin has Satan's powers but is completely harmless. Tranqing him when he was trying to save Koneko. Sneaking around behind Rin's back and having private meetings with their biological grandfather. He has a plan to kill all demons and getting rid of Gehenna all together and he needs Yukio's help. He's already on his way to overpowering he Vatican into following his plan. He has a whole new plan of how to kill demons properly and use their essence to destroying Gehenna once and for all. Ultimately killing Satan. The plan seems amazing because if they destroy Gehenna, Rin becomes normal again. He doesn't have any powers. No fangs, no pointy ears, no tail, no flames. He'll be as normal as Yukio is. He hasn't told Rin yet because he knows Rin will tell him that it's not a good idea that he doesn't mind the powers or the fangs, or the pointy ears or the tail and flames. 

Yukio knows this is the right thing to do. He knows his is the only out they have. The only out that will result in total peace on Assiah. Plus, he'll get to know his biological grandfather more. He has stories upon stories upon stories of their mother, Yuri. He will tell Rin about him, when the plan is afoot. When everything is set in stone. Then will he show him all of the photos of Yuri through the years and have the two meet and then their grandfather tell them all of the stories. Now is not the time. Not when Rin is still hurting over his friends. He doesn't need a new storm to come into his life right now. He just needs some calm. Some calm before the raging storm that's going to rip everything apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I made Gufu kinda sound like Beetlejuice in the beginning I have no clue, it just kind of happened. I was left unsupervised XD
> 
> 900(+) HITS!!!! Y'ALL THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC I LOVE YOU SO MUCH <33333333
> 
> With love, Tai <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be in the middle of class writing this rn.... Shhhhh XD

"You're telling me you have been in contact with our biological grandfather all this time and you didn't tell me?" Rin asks, feeling the same way he did when no one told him he's the son of stan and that Yukio is an exorcist. It's the "rug being ripped out from under your feet" feeling

"Yes, Exactly. I found a way for you to get rid of your powers. Rin you could get your friends back, you could get Ryuuji back. You can have it all back!" Yukio explains how they've already had this plan set in motion for a little bit now and he's being promoted to Paladin and they're going to set their plan in motion. Everything is going to work out the way Yukio and his grandfather want it to.

 _What if I don't want to get rid of them?_ Rin thinks. He's kind of grown attached to who he is. Yes, he's still grieving all he's lost because of the flames, but he's working on coming to terms with who he is. Rin knows deep deep down it's not going to work, but Yukio looks excited - happy almost for the first time since Shiro. He hasn't had a moment where he can relax because he's been so busy trying to keep Rin in check. Fighting him on this is going to be detrimental, so Rin plays along. He goes to school, does his classes, trains, does what he's supposed to do and keeps his head down. He waits at the fountain out of habit in between his classes and somedays, when he hasn't slept well, he forgets Ryuuji knows and he waits for him, only he doesn't show. He's not completely over everything that has happened between him and the others, but he has to be.

"alright class, there are some lower level Gremlins in the woods near where we took the camping trip that need to be taken care of along with a Coal Tar infestation.The group is split up into two and you're to kill all of them using these new Vatican issued weapons," Yukio drones on and on about the new weapons they're using on this mission. Rin hears people mumbling about how did Yukio outrank Arthur Auguste Angel. Rin does what he always does and he ignores it. He just puts his head down and focuses on class. Grimoire studies have been turned into learning how to properly use the materials. Rin felt his heart sank when the teacher locked eyes with Kuro.

"No, you're not going to kill him," Rin says. 

"He's a demon. It's the Paladin's order," he says. Rin raps Kuro in his arms. 

"Fuck that for-eyed freak, you're not getting Kuro," He yells back. The teacher sighs heavily and asks to see Rin outside. Rin agrees only, he just keeps on walking. He walks all the way into one of Yukio's meetings and rips him a new one. Not exactly what Yukio was expecting, seeing as he was having a meeting with their grandfather. Rin didn't recognise him or even think twice that that is who Yukio is meeting with, he's too wrapped up in the thought that Yukio put a kill order on Rin's only friend. The closest thing he has to Shiro is Kuro. Theres no way in hell he's going to let anyone have him. 

"Rin can we talk about this later please-"

"No. I don't care if you're some big shot now. You're still my little brother and Kuro is still our family. I'm not going to let you kill him. You're acting like a four-eyed moron right now. Pull your head out of your ass." 

"Enough, Rin! Go back to your classes," Rin doesn't go back to his classes, instead he spends hours and hours and hours trying to find a place to hide Kuro so no one gets to him. He's walking down the halls of the cram school which probably isn't the best place to have Kuro right now, but he's desperate. Ryuuji walks out of a classroom, thanking the teacher for their extra help of something. Rin freezes.

 _Rin? Why did we stop?_ Kuro asks, he's hiding in Rin's backpack. Rin turns on his heel and he goes down the opposite direction of the hallway. He glances over his shoulder, something he's never done, and he sees Ryuuji watching him walk away. Rin's steps stutter, but he looks forward and continues. Rin walks, not knowing where his feet are taking him until he's at the monastery. Everyone welcomes him home with open arms and they all smile when they see Kuro's head poke out of Rin's bag. Rin tells them what Yukio's doing a he knows they all feel sick to their stomach about it. Shiro would have never let Yukio tread down this path. Maybe there's a reason to why Shiro took them in and kept their existence secret from their biological grandfather. 

"We can keep him here, he'll be safe here," they say. 

_Promise you'll visit._ Kuro says as he jumps onto the counter in the kitchen. 

"I promise, buddy," Rin says, he kisses the top of Kuro's head and he walks back to the academy. Yukio drags half of the class to the woods that are still disheveled from Rin and Amaimon's battle. None of the demons in this forest are equipped to fight against these new weapons. Rin knows something else is amiss. Nothing good has come out of these woods. He lost everyone in these woods, and now he doesn't even recognise his brother as he's barking orders at everyone. This isn't Yukio. It's like he's possessed or something. Rin does as he's told like a good dog, especially since Ryuuji is in his group. The two of them are told to go find that giant moth and kill it. Ryuuji has a stone face as always as he and Rin silently walk through the woods. An injured gremlin comes running across their path, Ryuuji aims his gun, but Rin pushes it out of the way. He runs after the Gremlin who the moment he sees that Rin is a demon, seeks refuge by jumping up on his shoulder. 

_They're killing everyone, my lord, should we call the others?_ Rin shakes his head. _Retreat?_ Rin nods his head. The little gremlin nods and Rin puts him in the woods so he can safely get away. 

"We're supposed to kill it,"

"It's not even a year old and it's being massacred," 

"What did it say to you?" Rin shrugs his shoulders Ryuuji cocks his gun and aims it at Rin, not sure why he's doing this. His mind and his body are at war with one another. Rin walks so the barrel is right against his chest. He sits there and waits while Ryuuji's face is confused. 

"Do it. It'll be better than massacuring-"

"Your kind?"

"Fledglings. You know as well as I do that fledglings are malleable. If they're showed humanity and mercy, maybe they won't attack anyone else. Why are we even killing the Coal Tar? they're harmless." Rin rolls his eyes. For once, he has the upper hand in knowing more than Ryuuji. "They're not the threats, I am, so do it. You'll feel better. You and Shima won't have to coax Koneko into coming to class anymore." Ryuuji hesitates. He joked about Rin having a death wish and thats why he always played hero, he didn't actually think that it was real. They stand there for a long moment, both of them frozen. Ryuuji lowers his gun and Rin's face isn't relieved, he's sad. He turns and continues down the path. 

_What are you doing back here?_ Rin hears the giant moth ask. He doesn't see him, but he knows he's there.

"Kill order," Rin replies, stopping dead in his tracks. 

_The little one found me... You showed mercy. Not very common in Humans or in demons. Why?_

"You know why," Rin says. 

_All of my brethren have retreated. me for them._

"You know as well as I do, that that can't happen. They won't allow it,"

 _But you can stop it_ Rin shakes his head. 

"You know what you have to do," Rin says, turning around in a slow circle trying to find where the huge demon is. "Join them." 

_You're nothing like_ him, _my lord. He_ loves _chaos. I will tell him you say hello when I go back home to Gehenna._

"Good. I don't want to be like him. Tell him I say his head will look good on a plaque in my room." The moth laughs so loud, even Ryuuji hears it. He's only heard half of the conversation, everything that Rin is saying. He wants to ask Rin what he said but he doubts that he will tell him. Ryuuji sees the giant moth and he sinks into the ground and disappears. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? We're supposed to kill him! That thing actually attacked us before," 

"So we're an 'us' now?" Rin asks, cocking an eyebrow. "If they want to kill a demon-" he holds his hands out to the side. "-they got one _right_ here. Would you like the flames, a fake battle where you come out as victorious? Pick your poison. You want a demons head, no better than the spawn himself." Rin almost manically laughs as he walks back to the group. They're all exhausted. Yukio asks about the giant moth and Rin shrugs his shoulders. 

"Got away," He says, smiling. Yukio furrows his eyebrows and leans into Rin and sniffs. 

"Are you fucking drunk?" Shura from behind Yukio widens her eyes. He grabbed Shiro's hidden stash he used to dip into every now and then in Junior high. He downed a bottle in minutes flat. He would have made Shura proud if she were there. Rin giggles and nods. 

"It feels wonderful, brother," Rin says, walking off back towards the academy. He's numb to the feeling of not having Kuro around. Not having Ryuuji to kiss. His friends to joke around with. Scotch helps. It makes it better. 

* * *

"Okumura? Drunk? No way," Shima says, looking at his soda can, wishing it was beer. 

"He's a fucking mess. Wanted me to shoot him,"

"It's just the liquor talking," Shima says. "He did help save Konekomaru and no one thanked him. Hell he got tranqued and fell and nearly broke himself if it wasn't for Kuro and for his demon healing."

"Are you defending him?" Ryuuji asks. Shima shrugs his shoulders. "He's literally-"

"I know what he is. I just feel bad for the guy. We're not talking to him, he put Kuro in hiding to keep him safe from the new Vatican protocols. Izumo isn't too thrilled about not having her own familiars," Shima says. Ryuuji furrows his eyebrows. 

"Are we just not going to have summoners anymore? Aren't most of the familiars demons?" Shima shrugs his shoulders. 

"We're just Vatican drones, doing as we're told because we don't know any better," he says. Ryuuji rolls his eyes. He does feel bad about Rin. Yes, he reacted poorly, but he is a fucking mess. Over the corse of the next few days, he's been communicating with Demons and getting them to safety. He really is one of them. He really is a demon if he's sympathizing with them and getting them away from the Vatican. Rin skips classes more, especially the classes where Yukio is teaching. The way Rin looks at Yukio and the way he talks, Ryuuji knows something is wrong. He knows Rin knows what is going to unfold. It's late after school, and Ryuuji sees Rin walking on the narrow railing of the bridges. He almost falls and his response to that is laughing. Not jumping down, not relief, laughing. He has a bottle in his hand and he takes a swig of it, smiling. Ryuuji goes to yell at him, but Shura walks by. She grabs his tail and yanks it so he falls towards the bridge. 

"Bitch,"

"Pull your head out of your ass," she yells at him. "You drunk like this isn't good. You're not going to be incontrol of yourself," Rin cocks an eyebrow and all of the lights burst and light up in blue light. Ryuuji doesn't flinch, he's not even scared that Rin can do that.

"Shura, I've _never_ felt _better,"_ He says, taking another swig from the bottle. 

"What the hell has gotten into you, kid?"

He looks at the bottle and squints trying to read it "umm, some captain morgan I think. It was scotch earlier, and a beer or five before school." Shura facepalms and Rin laughs. "C'mon, Shura, just trying to live it up while I still can. Don't act like you don't know what they're planning. Yukio isn't the neatest when he's stressed out."

"You read classified documents?" He nods. "Jesus christ, Rin they're going to execute you for sure now!" He drinks more and Shura smacks the bottle out of his hands. "Go back to the dorm, now." He shakes his head. 

"They're looking for me, they think I'm hiding there,"

"Go home, Rin," He smiles devilishly. 

"Gladly," He turns around and walks towards the dorms. What has he gotten into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is cutting the onions??????????
> 
> Idk how to really gauge if this chapter is too long or too short bc normal paragraphs on my computer are giant on my phone. Idk.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!!!!
> 
> XOXO Tai


	14. Chapter 14

Ryuuji was on his way to smack it out of Rin, but he was right. They were looking for him. He shows up right around when members of the Vatican are walking out of his dorm room. They push him to the ground and cuff him. He has an emotionless look on his face. He looks up and makes eye contact with Ryuuji. He mouths something to him that makes his face go sad and dark. He knows it's directed to him because no one else saw it. Ryuuji thinks he's going to flame out, but he doesn't he cooperates. Yukio walks behind them, not even making a move to stop them. Then it hits him, Yukio ordered this. Rin definitely knows something he's not supposed to and he's going to be killed for it. Ryuuji rallies the guys and tells them what he witnessed. 

"We shouldn't be swimming in those waters, Bon," Koneko says, fiddling with the strap of his sling. "if he got in trouble with the Vatican than we should just step aside. You said it yourself, it was only time before he flamed out or did something stupid. He's getting what he deserves."

"Okay, _Gufu_ ," Shima says. "I'm with Bon, he may be Satan's son, but he's one of us. He was only trying to help you and he did keep Amaimon away so we could all get away safely at the camping trip. Yes he turned feral, but c'mon guys it's Rin. it's the same Rin we've always known. We were shitty to him, we should do something." Ryuuji is already making a plan to infiltrate the Vatican. He's more confused than ever to why Rin didn't flame out. It's what he does when he gets in a pickle, he flames out and hopes for the best. This time it's very, very different. Ryuuji looks at Koneko, waiting for him to say that he's going to help. Koneko sighs heavily and he helps them out. 

The run out of their dorm when they have everything worked out and Shura is standing there. 

"Glad you came to your senses... All of you," She says, turning and seeing Izumo and Shiemi waiting for the boys. "I hope you guys don't think you're just going to walk right into the Vatican. Especially not you." She says, locking eyes with Ryuuji. "I have a better plan, one that might actually work."

"You know what they're planning?" Shima asks. 

"Of course I know what they're planning, Rin told me," She says. 

* * *

"Didn't take you to be the sentimental type," Mephisto says, petting a little green gerbil that sits on the arm of his armchair he is never without. They're both in the basement of the basement of the Vatican headquarters. "Well I know you're full of emotions, but never thought you'd go to those lengths."

"Can you just do it?" Rin asks. "Everything is in my room, on my desk, I just need you to bring it to him." Mephisto smiles. "What?" He shakes his head.

"I'm getting 1,000 Yen," he says to the Gerbil that naws on Mephisto's gloves. Rin furrows his eyebrows. "you love him, huh?" Mephisto asks. 

"I could have loved him if I wasn't a monster," Rin says, his voice is soft and he looks down at the concrete floor. Mephisto sighs heavily. "What? You know what, I don't even care. It's not like I'll ever see him or anyone ever again after this night. Yukio is going to be painted out to be the hero of the story. I mean, good for him, but he's losing a brother in the possess so I hope it's fucking worth it." Mephisto nods his head, not in agreement, just because. 

"No note? no nothing for lover boy?" Mephisto asks. 

"There's one inside- Just, get it to him, please? After everything goes down and I'm gone," He says Mephisto hesitates "If you do it before he's going to try to do something to stop it so just... Please, Mephisto, please." He turns himself into a dog and sneaks between the bars of the cell. 

"Tell Dad I say hello," He says. Rin rolls his eyes. "Oh if I'm going to do you a favour, do me one-" Rin nods "Whatever you do, don't lose control, you got it? Be a good little demon-boy"

"I'll behave," Rin says. "Thank you, Mephisto." He sneaks through a vent and is gone. Rin is overwhelmed by the silence and tries to sleep it off, but he gets a pounding headache from the bottles he's drained. Apparently it takes a lot for a half demon half human to get drunk. Nevertheless, it did the job and it did it well. Rin doesn't know how long he is down in the cell for before five exorcists, two with cuffs and the rest with tranqs and guns come in and drag him out of the cell. He yells at them and tells them that he's going to walk and they don't need to push him harshly down the hall. He promised them that he wouldn't flame out and he said he would keep true to his promise. No one believes him. 

"C'mon, this is my little brother's dream, I'm going to do everything in my power to make it come true," Rin says, his tone is somber and everyone picks up on it. They stop pushing him and guide him until he's at the highest point of True Cross Academy. All of the weapons they had used to kill the demons where in clusters at the point of a star, making a pentagram. Yukio stands emotionless next to their grandfather. Blood begins to seep from all of the weapons. Rin already knew that that is what was going to happen. They need more Demon blood than what they got so that's where Rin comes in. Plus, they need Rin to lure Satan out of his grand castle in Gehenna. 

__

They all get up to the highest point of the Academy. They hear a blood curling scream that makes Ryuuji's stomach drop. He has a flashback of when they were on the camping trip. He was trying to find the lantern and he hears someone scream. He comes across Rin helping Shiemi. He remembers that entire conversation:

_"Oh shut up, with a scream like that who wouldn't come running... It was Shiemi that screamed, right?" Ryuuji asks cocking an eyebrow._

_"Believe me, Bon, you would know if it were me screaming," Rin says, winking._

Ryuuji begins to feel sick to his stomach. Rin was right. He would know if it was him screaming. Ryuuji runs ahead of the others who are preoccupied with fight off members of the Vatican. He runs and Runs and his held back by someone as he watches Rin cough up a deadly amount of blood. it mixes right in with the blood from the guns, swords, crossbows, etc. Rin is strapped up onto some sort of structure and he's writhing against the straps keeping him in place. His fingers catch fire but he wills himself to stay incontrol. The Gates open and Coal Tar and other lower level Demons erupt, from the hole in the ground but the only thing Ryuuji sees is the nearlifeless way Rin hands his head. He's covered in blood and he falls to the ground, seeing as something cuts the straps holding him up. There is a burst of Blue light, not from Rin, From Yukio. But it's not Yukio, it's Satan.

"Finally! A suitable vessel," He cackles in a voice like Yukios only distorted. "Who knew the weaker son would be the best fit for me," He clenches and unclenches his fist. He starts ordering the Demons around to start killing everyone and everything. Rin lifts his weak head and grabs Kurikara from a dead exorcist. His eyes are locked on Yukio's- well Satan's. Rin is saying something to him, but he is so far away and talking so low that Ryuuji can't make out what Rin is saying. Satan holds out his hand and Rin shakes it. Yukio drops to the ground like a sack of rocks and a ball of flames goes into the gates. Rin looks up and looks Ryuuji right in the eyes. He is terrified. Ryuuji reaches his hand out to Rin, as if that's going to do anything. As if it's going to make this entire mess go away and they can be thrown back into the days of them watching movies on the couch and throwing popcorn at each other during the commercials. Back to the days of laser tags and getting sugar highs off of candy. Back to the days where studying after school turned into deep conversations that made Ryuuji fall for Rin in the first place. 

Rin's face of fear sinks inside of the gates and with a loud rumble, the gates close. 

Rin is gone. 

Yukio stumbles to his feet, looking around for his brother. Looking around for any survivors and not finding either. He turns and sees Shura and all of his students standing there, confused to what the fuck just happened. Shura runs over to Yukio, Ryuuji follows.

"Where did he go? What did he do?" Shura asks. "He took Kurikara with him!" She says, not seeing it among the other discarded weapons. 

"He made a deal with Satan," Yukio says. "Rin's life for everyone elses," Yukio doesn't remember it happening, but when he was possessed by Satan, he had access to all of his memories. He saw what his mother was like. He saw what happened the night of Shiro's death. When he finally came to, he remembered the deal Rin made. If Rin went to Gehenna, Satan had to leave his brother, chosen family and friends alone. Never send any demons after them, never harm a single hair on their heads. Nothing. The one life for the many. Who would have known how much destruction there would have been if Rin didn't make that deal. Who would have known how many deaths there would have been. 

Ryuuji runs over to the railing and throws up over the edge. It's not just the smell of blood that's making him sick, its the thought that Rin is gone. He doesn't even know if Sata will keep him alive, most likely not. He never got to make up with him. He never got to apologize for his behaviour. He never got to tell him that despite how cold he was. Despite everything, he loves Rin with every inch and fibre of his being. Even if he is a Monster. Even if sometimes Rin is annoying and repulsive. Ryuuji loves him more than there are enough words to describe. He feels the gravity of his words and actions towards Rin. He was absolutely awful towards him and for what? Ryuuji doesn't even know why he was that way. Despite every rude comment, every crude name, every cold look he gave him, deep, deep down, Ryuuji still loved him past the moon and beyond the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHHHH NOO RINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BABE


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Idk when I will post the second work in this series, I might be mean and let y'all suffer with a cliffhanger for a little bit and get ahead with writing the chapters and then post them or something like that, IDK, anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this and don't hate me too much!!

Everything smells foul. Clumps of Coal Tar float everywhere. Gehenna is nothing like how Rin thought it was. It's the same maroon-blood colour of the gate and there are skulls everywhere. He's being carried on a brick path that leads right up to this towering dark castle. 

"Welcome home, young Prince," The one carrying Rin says. He gently sets Rin down on his feet and in front of the huge doors, sits a white wolf. It glows blue even though there aren't any flames spewing from it. He knows it's Satan. It's almost as if it's a distant memory that's been locked away in his head. No one really knows that Satan presents as a white wolf, just that the blue flames are his. The wolf kind of smiles at Rin, tiling his head. 

"Welcome home, son," He says, his voice distorted "We have a lot of catching up to do," Rin grabs Kurikara out of the demons hands that carried him, he goes to unsheath it and cut Satan's head off. "If you do that, I have demons on stand by that will rip the heads off of those you love. I will put them on spikes and have you locked in a room with them and have you watch them decay slowly day by day by day. We made a deal. I will keep my end if you keep yours. Your life for theirs."

"So you're going to kill me,"

"Not quite. Like I said, my son, we have a lot of catching up to do," The doors to the dark castle open and Satan walks inside. Rin follows, becoming nose blind to the foul smell of Gehenna. 

* * *

Shima helps Ryuuji back to the dormroom because his legs have betrayed him. To Ryuuji, he just blinks and he's home, but for Shima it took about an hour to get him back home. The sun has already come up by the time they're at the front door. Getting him up the stairs was a nightmare and Shima thought he was going to throw up again. Thankfully, Ryuuji didn't. When they get into the dorm room, something catches Ryuuji's eye. Something he knew wasn't there when he left to go save Rin. There's a huge jar on his desk. It has the logo of the laser tag arena he went to months and months ago. The jar is full of lollipops. Not completely full, seeing as there is folded paper above all of the lollipops. On top of the silver lid is a hairclip. Ryuuji's old hair clip. Ryuuji walks over to it, Shima weirded out that after lugging Ryuuji across campus, his legs finally work all of a sudden. Ryuuji unscrews the top of the jar and unfolds the paper. 

_Bon,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you of all people first. I had many many chances to tell you and I didn't. I panicked and wanted to be normal. I was also told by many many people not to say anything. I guess Satan really isn't a people person and doesn't have a lot of friends. Anyway, dumb jokes aside, I thought you would react, well, how you reacted when you found out and I loved everything we had. I didn't want the fact that my biological father was the reason for the deaths of your best friends family members and people from your temple. I should have said something sooner. Maybe we would have had more time to fix everything. Maybe I wouldn't be sacrificing myself to save all of you guys. We could be having more deep conversations after studying, or going back to that laser tag arena because we both know I fucking one fair and square._

_Whether you read this or not, writing this all will put me at ease just to know that I put myself out there and that I have nothing else to keep from you if I ever do see you again. I have loved you since day one. Since I first saw those pierced ears and that hair of yours. My heart skipped a beat when you helped me study. I used to purposely fail tests just to make an excuse to hang out with you because whether you felt the same or not, I loved you more than there are words to express it. You, Shima, Koneko, Shiemi and maybe Izumo are my family. I will do anything for you guys, if marching off to my death is the way to go, then so be it._

_Since I kind of saved all of you, can you do me a favour? Maybe Two. Maybe more. Go to the monastery and tell Kuro that I'm sorry and I needed to do what needed to be done to keep everyone safe. Tell him I'll say hello to Shiro for him. I feel sick to my stomach that I'm going to be leaving him the same way he lost Shiro. He's going to need someone and that someone might be you. I don't think he will ever Forgive Yukio._

_Move on from me. You probably already have - since the moment you found out. I'm most likely going to die here and I don't want you holding onto me. Turning away other guys holding out for the fact that I will come walking back through the class doors, head full of dumb questions and snarky comments. I don't think I will ever be coming back._

_You all have to forgive him like you never could me. Please. He had good intentions and he was lied to. He was told that by destroying Gehenna, my powers would be gone, but in reality what was being done was merging the two worlds - demons would live along side of humans and well we know how well that would turn out. Forgive him if not for you, for me. He's going to kill himself over trying to find a way to bring me back and he shouldn't._

~~_I'm going to be fine._ ~~ _I'll be good. I'll be good for you. I won't flame out and go feral as I did on the camping trip. I'll be good, keep my head down, roll over and die._

_Kill Satan for me, okay?_

~~_I love you_ ~~

_See you when you're old and grey,_

_Rin._

Ryuuji stares at the letter. He reads and rereads it until it's burning into his brain. He sees how though Rin tried to cross out one line, it's still eligible. Rin loves him. Ryuuji feels his stomach churn. Or it's the sinking feeling. Everything is numb. Rin is gone. There's no way of getting him back. Shima doesn't say anything because he knows the look on Ryuuji's face. He and Koneko know it better than anyone else. It's look they both wore when Koneko lost his parents to the Blue Night and Shima lost his older brother. 

Ryuuji isn't the only one who got a letter, Yukio got one too. It was sitting on his desk when he as well dragged his feet back to his own dorm. The room littered with memories of Rin. Yukio puts the photo of him, Rin and Shiro face down so he doesn't have to look at it. He knows their father is rolling in his grave at Yukio's utter stupidity. Hs heart sinks when he sees the letter waiting for him. 

_Yukio,_

_For someone in all accelerated classes and already an exorcist - the youngest ever - you are a one dense motherfucker. Did you seriously think that opening the gates to Gehenna was going to fix me? I get you want to help and give me back everything I lost since I was "outed" for lack of better words. Please don't open the gates again and try to get me out. I'm most likely dead or worse and opening the gates for a second time would be fucking stupid. I would have to come back from the grave to slap you. Dad and I both._

_Please don't do anything stupid. I know you think doing this is stupid, but the one life for the many. I did what I had to do to save everyone I love._

_You're going to do good, Yukio. I know it. You always have done good._

_I'll say hi to the old man and mom for you._

_Rin._

"You fucking idiot," Yukio says through gritted teeth. "You absolute fucking idiot." His fists clench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and commenting and giving me Kudos's. It means more than words can describe to me and they're honestly serious motivators for me to keep writing and work on getting better etc. I love you all so much, and stay tuned for the second part which again IDK when I will be posting it.
> 
> XOXOXOXO Tai


End file.
